microwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Banana Republic of Egan
Egan, officially the''' Banana Republic of Egan''', is a micronation located in Montreal, Canada. Government and Politics Egan is a non-Marxist Socialist Republic led by Governor Aydo Christopher Kimyona who can appoint Senechals at will. Senechals either rule a province or merely enjoy Senechal privileges, which are mostly ceremonial. Here is a list of Senechals: * A.C. Kimyona (Lenoway, Denonville, Metallo, Harven, Seppoland, Greentown) * Elishavere Kimyona (Scammington) * Rikveard Kimyona (Scammington) * Anne Dinevir (Honorary) * Guiniviere Kimyona (Honorary) * Dan Kimyona (Eganese Carolina) * Susan Caermaykon (Eganese Carolina) Culture Egan's national sport is Frosty Dodgeball, invented by a certain Lara B. The sport involves knocking over the opposite team's pins in order to knock down their "frosty" (a large ball on a cone). Egan's national dish is pancakes, often called "little towels" as a reference to the Dad ARG. There is a divide in the nation as to whether or not pancakes should have corn meal in them. Egan uses the Eganese Seasonal Calendar, which has four months: Printon, Sumerion, Kindleton, and Shiverion, each respectively taking place on the 20th of March, June, September, and December. Religion Egan's official religion is Eganese Yoba Worship, a variant of Yoba Worship, a religion founded by game developer and musician Eric Barone, creator of Stardew Valley. Adherents worship the god Yoba and the Yoban cross. Holidays March 20th is Eganese New Year. April 9th is Eganese April Fool's Day, commemorating the snowstorm that occurred on April 9th, 2019, and melted within two days. April 13th is the Acorn Festival which celebrates the coming of Spring. Eganese citizens collect acorns left under the snow and paint them. May 24th is the Flower Dance, where citizens gather around a patch of flowers to socialize and dance, celebrating the flourishing of nature. June 28th is the Dance of the Moonlight Minnows, where citizens gather around a body of water and send a candle on a raft into the water. July 10th is Nikola Tesla day, which celebrates Eganese independence as well as the birthday of Nikola Tesla as the two days coincide. August 11th is the Corn Festival, where corn on the cob is consumed to celebrate late summer. September 16th is the Artisan's Fair, where artisans display their work at their booths. October 27th is Spirit's Eve, where a haunted maze is created, and those who complete it are awarded a piece of pumpkin pie. December 10th is the Governor's birthday. December 23rd is the Feast of the Winter Star, where people gather for a feast and give each other gifts, similar to Christmas. January 8th is the ice festival, where tire d'erable is consumed and snow ingots are made if the snow is right. Territory Egan claims several strips of land around Montreal. Scammington Scammington is the capital of Egan. It's a 35-acre property in Argenteuil RMC. It is ruled by its Senechals Bama and Rikveard Kimyona. It is home to Big Bird (the Eganese monument not the Sesame Street character), Kimyona Manor, Big Bird's Pond, two sheds, a rabbit farm, and a vegetable garden. Lenoway Lenoway is one of the handful of territories ruled by the Governor. It consists of a strip of forested grassland. Metallo Metallo is ruled by the Governor and is home to Siegfried's Square, Siegfried's Well, and Siegfried's Rock. Greentown Greentown is a small territory ruled by the Governor located on a commercial street. Denonville Denonville is a small triangular territory ruled by the Governor. Due to its position on the Lachine Canal, it is considered the trade capital of Egan. Seppoland Seppoland is a small hilly territory ruled by the Governor located by the Montreal Aqueduct. Harven Harven consists of three separate patches of grass in the middle of three different cul-de-sacs. It is ruled by the Governor. Category:Egan Category:Micronations